


And here's to another failed attempt (Vent)

by EclipseShaddiix



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Based off of a true event, Depression, Failed Suicide Attempt, Gen, Graphic Description, I need therapy, Masochism, Mental Breakdown, Pain, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, author's point of view, mental illness innit ahahahhaa, poem like elements, vent - Freeform, wait shit i already have 3 therapists lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseShaddiix/pseuds/EclipseShaddiix
Summary: Take my soul, take the chance. It'll be over soon anyways.
Kudos: 1





	And here's to another failed attempt (Vent)

The devil is hiding in the dark, I can hear his calls.  
He wants me to make a blood oath, but I am afraid.  
He says he can make me feel good.  
He says he can make me no longer afraid.  
All I have to do is slice across my skin.  
He won't leave my thoughts, making me wonder what is real and what is fake.  
All I know is that eventually I'll give up and do what he says.  
That day will eventually come: I say that to myself everyday but yet it always feels as if it were today.  
At first I was afraid, but now I feel ashamed.  
I am filled with a desire to leave marks.  
I pick up the blade, it's quite cold in my bare hands.  
Drench the sharp metal object, I coat it with my blood.  
The smell of iron fills the air and tears stain my cheeks.  
One more slice, will this be my last shot?  
Pain courses through my body, but also a tinge of pleasure.  
My surroundings grow dark as I start to feel dizzy. I can feel my eyelids get heavy.  
My body slumps into the ground, hands dropping the knife.  
My hearing goes deaf and my eyes become blind, I feel my body hit the ground with a thump.  
A few more sharp breathes in and out, I finally start to feel drained as everything becomes a blur and I start to fade away.


End file.
